Club Penguin Fan Universe:Congress/Should this wiki advertise the Un Club Penguin Wiki?
---- ---- I think that, as long as there is a viewer descretion advised, this wiki should put links to the Un-CP wiki. After all this is a related community, and Un-CP could use some more active contributors. Right now its basically just Mectrixctic, leekduck and I, with a pinch of Alex001 and Yoshord. On Sitenotice, Related communities, and other CP wikis on the Navigation section on the sidebar should advertise Un-CP as long as a warning or viewer descretion is added.--[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 01:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Why it should be advertised People who edit here probably play club penguin, so they'll know UN-Cp exists and might enjoy it. This wiki here is also a club penguin wiki that advertises the other cp-wikis and it would be fair if un-cp was advertised too. Plus, if it is advertised, then the users that edit here would be less hostile to the users that edit there, and the other way around. Runescape Fan Fiction advertises Un-Runescape, so this should be no different, as they're both games for children and Un-runescape is MUCH more disgusting then Un-CP. Furthermore Unclub Penguin is clever, imaginative, and is has a variety of stuff to do, making it no worse then this one. Some people think that Un-Cp is not funny, but that is their opinion and it shouldn't affect whether people should (and want) to visit un-cp, and they won't know until they find out. :See quotes for examples of "clever", "imagininative", and "variety". Best Case Scenario People like the Un-cp wiki and edit on it more, making them happy and the B-crats of Un-Cp happy. They probably discover this wiki through all the allusions and will edit here telling their friends to do that too, making this wiki bigger and us all winners. Why it shouldn't be advertised The Un-CP is very wild compared to this wiki as it breaks most every COC law here, contains gory pictures, and obscenities. Aunt Arctic is a drunkard, Rockhopper an "illegal mexican immigrant", other characters are rapists, etc. and every character gets shot, raped, attacked, killed, etc. etc. Even though most curse words are censored it's the thought of putting them there that counts, and other words that are offensive but not exactly "cursed" are present on most articles. Worse Case Scenario Un-CP is very inappropriate for many children, even those who are over 18. It could offend them or their parents and cause them to flame both wiki's, and possibly quit, and telling other users not to go to un-cp and/or Cp-fanon, making us all losers. Sign if you support (be sure to give reason) #--[[User:Mectrixctic|'Mectrixctic']] Yes, this wiki advertises other CP wiki's so Un-Cp should be no exception. Besides, there'll be a warning signs and stuff. i mean, there's R-rated movies refrenced in kids shows and stuff, so this shouldn't be a big of a deal. :Oh, and Happyface, show me an article that insults autistic people.We'll clean it up. #Me. for everthing that was already said. It doesn't insult autistic people. Speeddasher, my brothers autistic and I take no offense. Before you comment you should look at the wiki, to be sure you know what you're talkng about. --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 23:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ** Don't worry, it was a while ago, it was cleaned up. # BugzyTalk 07:13, 7 July 2009 (UTC) personal opinion: COC doesn't mean jack over there. different site, different rules. Plus, if you can't take the heat, then don't go there. there's like, heaps of other sites you can go to, the e-net aint just limited to one site. #Yes advertise it, thered be less conflict between the two and we dont want crisi III to happen again do we? Plus We do clean up that wiki frequentlyLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 10:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) #Nothing way too bad, and it's a sister wiki! --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 19:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sign if you oppose (Be sure to give a reason) 'SIGN YOUR POSTS!!!!!!!' ---- * Un-CPW insulted a lot of people, including autistic people. Its filthy, and I don't think it should be part of our family. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 03:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ---- * I seriously disagree. My final answer. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 18:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ----- * OK. It is insulting, and is not good to advertise such things about CLUB PENGUIN on a CP wiki. We respect Club Penguin, not trash it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ---- * I hate that site's very existence. It's unholy, disgusting, swears on every page, contains a million and one racial/ethnic/conditional slurs, and it directly insults autism by making an autistic character (Dancing Penguin) one of the easiest to shoot. Furthermore, it's not funny (Triskelle agrees with that), it's stupid, and indignifying both to CP, various races and groups of people, and me. It's crass and low-brow, loaded with guns and gore, drugs, etc. Sooner or later, there will be a religious insult too (there may be one already). I hate it, plain and simple, and I don't want anyone to have to see it here. Children tend to click and do things they're told NOT to do, they're bound to click it, then they'll get in trouble, and worse yet, have a mental scar from the utter filth that swirls in the cesspool daily. The Shout Box swears frequently as well. Is that good enough a reason? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ---- * Smple answer, No. Club Penguin is a site ment for children (It's also ment for teens sincem ost of us are teens, but that's not important now) and the last thing we want to be advertising is that discusting site, that by the way isn't even funny. Plus I'm fully against racisim and the insulting of autistic people and handicapped people. I have a sister who's autistic, and it makes me mad when I see people on TV insulting them. --Speeddasher ---- *No. As many have already said, we respect CP, not trash it. Just reading some of the quotes on this very forum gave me a scare! That database is very inappropriate, and shouldn't be shown to kids. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ---- *Definitely not. One of our main deletion reasons is, "This is not the UnClubPenguin Wiki!". By letting it be advertised on our site, we're seen as hypocrites. I will never, EVER be part of a wiki community that advertises that cesspool. I have two younger brothers, and I don't want them to be influenced by the UnCP Wiki if I leave the CPFW on the computer. They're bound to click a link, and hey presto, they're on the UnCP Wiki soaking up filth. Once again, I say no.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 23:28, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Examples of Inappropriate Quotes Also, feast your eyes on these excerpts, censored of course: April 6 - Mwa Mwa Penguins are after Rfail taught them how to rape and . ...-and... May 18 - Mimo puts on an Aunt Artic's mask and Watex thought it was the real Aunt Artic so he pulled mimmo's pants down. Mimo was wearing a red and blue piece of womans underwear. Mimo later wedgied watex. Watex cried like a Dancing Penguin and attracted Candance. She saw watex's whit Hanes brief and invited him to Billyboob That was just the Main Page. Let's continue... ...-and... Reporter: Really? Well get off your buttocks and tell me where the Rockhopper is kid! ...and... you mom. You . A.K.A Queen Of Farters! ...and... The first game they created was Experimental Penguin in 2001, which as the name suggests, depicted penguins experimenting new and wonderful . The game was a complete hit in pornography sites, and children loved the idea of , especially the Members. ...and... Those hot, sexy ... I WANT SOME!!! ...and... In a last attempt, Billyboob created Club Penguin, a game where you have to shoot the absolute out of each other. ...and... Well, you get the picture. I could find a million more, and all of these were gathered from three or four links. Those Insults You Wanted Oh, here's those insults. You are suffering from one and more of these: * Stupidity * Obesity * anorexia * autism * ADD * ADHD * ADHDRDHAD * n00bishness * Homosexuality * Heterosexuality * Bisexuality * * * * * * Pomosexuality * Metrosexuality * Zoosexuality * Pedophilia * Hebophilia * Ephebophilia * Teleiophilia * Gerontophilia * Necrophilia * Down Syndrome * Edward's Syndrome * Turner's syndrome * Aspergers syndrome * Munchausens syndrome * Anglemans syndrome * Tourettes syndrome * Constipation * Diarrhea * * Emoism * AIDS * SIDS * Retardation * * Grumpyness (who wouldn't be grumpy with these symptoms!?) * Feelings for suicide ---- Un-CP Humor Examples Now, what is FUNNY in the cesspool? Amazingly, I found some. *I WANT YOU TO GO TO PIRATE SCHOOL (with picture). *Watch out! DON'T LOOK AT HIM DIRECTLY IN THE EYES!!! He will make you go to the pirate school! *DON'T TOUCH MY CREAM SODA! Cream soda also has side effects. *I'll even mark this one as silly. **Cream Soda is a vile,alcholic,Bad... delicious.. I mean gross, poision that tastes... good... I mean horrible and it's... it's... so addicting... WHICH IS BAD... OH GOSH! I NEED ONE NOW! * Big (jonas) Brother is watching you. * Mickey is always watching... *I'd find more, but I can't stand all of the unholieness I had to dig through to find what I have. *--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 22:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sign if you are nuetral (be sure to give reason) * I don't know. The Un-CP has a lot of COC-violating content, and we are not here to advertise dirty sites to kids. I would like to make it a real de jure policy to put viewer discretion advised notices on any and all links to sites that violate the COC. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Same with Explorer. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Da ice man has landed!)' 19:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC)